


Pretending

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Why can't you just admit that you love each other you morons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "We're so close yet so far apart..."





	Pretending




End file.
